The Smurfs (TV series)
| creator = Pierre "Peyo" Culliford | director = | voices = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = "The Smurfs Song" by The Smurfs | endtheme = "The Smurfs Song" | composer = | country = United States Belgium | language = English | network = NBC | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = Gil Iverson | company = |SEPP International S.A. (Season 1–7)|Lafig S.A. (Season 8–9)}} | distributor = | num_seasons = 9 | num_episodes = 256 (418 segments) | list_episodes = List of The Smurfs episodes | runtime = 22 minutes | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_aired = | last_aired = | related = | website = http://www.smurf.com |}} The Smurfs (syndicated as Smurfs' Adventures) is an American-Belgian animated fantasy-comedy television series that aired on NBC from 12 September 1981, to 2 December 1989. Produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, it is based on the Belgian comic series by the same name, created by Belgian cartoonist Peyo (who also served as story supervisor of this adaptation) and aired for 256 episodes with a total of 418 stories, excluding three cliffhanger episodes and seven specials. History In 1976, Stuart R. Ross, an American media and entertainment entrepreneur who saw the Smurfs while traveling in Belgium, entered into an agreement with Editions Dupuis and Peyo, acquiring North American and other rights to the characters, whose original name was "les Schtroumpfs". Subsequently, Ross launched the Smurfs in the United States in association with a California company, Wallace Berrie and Co., whose figurines, dolls and other Smurf merchandise became a hugely popular success. NBC President Fred Silverman's daughter, Melissa, had a Smurf doll of her own that he had bought for her at a toy shop while they were visiting Aspen, Colorado. Silverman thought that a series based on the Smurfs might make a good addition to his Saturday-morning lineup. The Saturday morning cartoon The Smurfs, produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions in association with SEPP International S.A. (from 1981 to 1987) and Lafig S.A. (in the years 1988 and 1989), debuted on NBC in 1981. The series became a major success for the network and one of the most successful and longest running Saturday morning cartoons in television history, spawning spin-off television specials on an almost yearly basis. The characters included Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy Smurf, the evil Gargamel, his cat Azrael, and Johan and his friend Peewit. The Smurfs was nominated multiple times for Daytime Emmy Awards, and won Outstanding Children's Entertainment Series in 1982–1983. In 1989, NBC changed the format of the show, removing some of the Smurfs from the forest and omitted the Smurf village. These changes were adopted to a lost in time format similar to The Time Tunnel. The show was cancelled because of decreasing ratings due to viewers being displeased with the change. In addition, NBC executives prepared a Today weekend program for Saturdays as well as programmings for teenagers such as Saved by the Bell, which came later on and led to the elimination of Saturday morning animated children's shows. The show continued through 2 December 1989 on the NBC network. Characters Episodes Voices * Charlie Adler – Natural "Nat" Smurfling (1985–1989) * Jack Angel – Enchanted Omnibus (1982–1988) * Marlene Aragon * Bob Arbogast * René Auberjonois * Ed Begley, Jr. * Bernard Behrens * Michael Bell – Grouchy Smurf, Handy Smurf, Lazy Smurf, Johan (1982–1988), additional voices * Gregg Berger * Lucille Bliss – Smurfette * Susan Blu – Nanny Smurf (1988), Pansy * Sorrell Booke * Greg Burson * Ruth Buzzi * William Callaway – Clumsy Smurf, Painter Smurf, additional voices * Joey Camen – Natural Smurf (1983–1985) * Hamilton Camp – Greedy Smurf, Harmony Smurf, Woody, additional voices * Roger C. Carmel * Mary Jo Catlett * William Christopher – Angel Smurf * Philip L. Clarke * Selette Cole * Henry Corden – Grako (Ep. "The Magic Fountain") * Tandy Cronyn * Peter Cullen – Zeus (1989) * Brian Cummings * Jim Cummings – Sultan of Sweets (1989) * Keene Curtis – Lord Balthazar * Jennifer Darling – Princess Sabina * Leo De Lyon * Patti Deutsch * Richard Dysart * Marshall Efron – Sloppy Smurf * Richard Erdman * Bernard Erhard – Timber Smurf * June Foray – Jokey Smurf, Mother Nature, Gargamel's Mother, additional voices * Pat Fraley – Tuffy Smurf (1984) * Steve Franken * Linda Gary – Dame Barbara, Chlorhydris (all episodes except "My Smurfy Valentine") * Richard Gautier – Wooly Smurf * Henry Gibson * Ed Gilbert * Patty Glick * Danny Goldman – Brainy Smurf * Ernest Harada * Phil Hartman * Bob Holt – The King (1982–1985) * Jerry Houser * John Ingle * Tony Jay – Merlin (1989) * Arte Johnson – Devil Smurf * Marvin Kaplan – Gordy (Ep. "Farmer's Genii") * Zale Kessler * Aron Kincaid * Kip King – Tailor Smurf * Paul Kirby – Narrator (1985–1989) * Robbie Lee * Ruta Lee – Morgan Lafay (1989) * Marilyn Lightstone * Allan Lurie * Norma MacMillan – Brenda (1983) * Tress MacNeille – Blue Eyes' Mother * Kenneth Mars – King Bullrush, Yves, Julius Geezer (1989) * Mona Marshall – Andria (1983) * Amanda McBroom – Chlorhydris (Ep. "My Smurfy Valentine") * Cindy McGee * Julie McWhirter – Baby Smurf (1986–1989), Sassette Smurfling (1985–1989) * Allan Melvin * Don Messick – Papa Smurf, Azrael, Dreamy Smurf, Sickly Smurf (1983), Sweepy Smurf, additional voices * Sidney Miller * Larry Moss * Pat Musick – Snappy Smurfling (1985–1989) * Noelle North – Slouchy Smurfling (1985–1988), Blue Eyes * Alan Oppenheimer – Vanity Smurf, Father Time * Patricia Parris – Acorn * Rob Paulsen – Marco Smurf (1985) * Clare Peck * Vic Perrin * Henry Polic II – Tracker Smurf * Philip Proctor – King Gerard * Dan Radloff – Sneaky Smurf, Spy Smurf, Stinky Smurf * Robert Ridgely * Neil Ross * Joseph Ruskin * Will Ryan – Wartmonger * Michael Rye – Morlock * William Schallert * Ronnie Schell * Marilyn Schreffler * Avery Schreiber * Mimi Seton * Susan Silo – Petaluma (1986) * Hal Smith – Sludge * Kath Soucie – Adella (1987), Ali Baby (1989) * John Stephenson – Imp and The Spirit of the Ancient Trolls (Ep. "Smurfette's Dancing Shoes") * Kris Stevens – Narrator (1981–1985) * Andrea Stoddart * Andre Stojka * Dee Stratton * Russi Taylor – Smoogle (1988–1989), Brenda (1986) * Fred Travalena * Brenda Vaccaro – Scruple (1986–1989), Architect Smurf, Ripple * Janet Waldo – Hogatha * B.J. Ward * Lennie Weinrib – Bigmouth * Frank Welker – Hefty Smurf, Clockwork Smurf, Peewit (1982–1989), Poet Smurf, Puppy (1985–1988), Wild Smurf (1987–1989), Nemesis (1988), Darkness Monster, Sandman, additional voices * Paul Winchell – Gargamel, Baby Smurf, Nosey Smurf * Jonathan Winters – Grandpa Smurf (1986–1989) * Francine Witkin – Lady Luck, Ripple * Alan Young – Miner Smurf, Farmer Smurf, Scaredy Smurf, additional voices Production Outsourced production work was done by Wang Film Productions/Cuckoo's Nest Studios and, only for the Season 7, by Toei Animation. Use of classical music The Smurfs was noted for its frequent use of classical music as background music or themes for particular events. Notable works found in the Smurfs include: * Isaac Albéniz, Suite española, "Asturias" * Johann Sebastian Bach, Brandenburg Concerto No. 2, BWV 1047, Allegro moderato * Johann Sebastian Bach, Concerto for harpsichord, strings & continuo No. 5, BWV 1056, Arioso. Largo * Johann Sebastian Bach, Orchestral Suite No. 3, BWV 1068, Gavotte * Ludwig van Beethoven, [[Piano Sonata No. 8 (Beethoven)|Piano Sonata No. 8 (Pathétique)]], first movement * Ludwig van Beethoven, [[Piano Sonata No. 14 (Beethoven)|Piano Sonata No. 14 (Moonlight)]], third movement. **The above two tunes are frequently used in scenes where the Smurfs are in danger, or which otherwise have a great deal of dramatic tension. * Ludwig van Beethoven, [[Piano Sonata No. 23 (Beethoven)|Piano Sonata No. 23 (''Appassionata)]], first movement * Ludwig van Beethoven, Symphony No. 1, first movement * Ludwig van Beethoven, [[Symphony No. 6 (Beethoven)|Symphony No. 6 (Pastoral)]], first and fourth movements * Ludwig van Beethoven, [[Symphony No. 9 (Beethoven)|Symphony No. 9 (Choral)]], second movement * Hector Berlioz, Symphonie fantastique, second movement * Léon Boëllmann, Suite gothique, Toccata * Alexander Borodin, Polovtsian Dances, Fifth Dance: "Dance of the Boys" * Anton Bruckner, Symphony No. 2, third movement * Claude Debussy, Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune * Claude Debussy, Prelude Book 2 No. 6, Général Lavine - eccentri * Paul Dukas, The Sorcerer's Apprentice * Edward Elgar, Pomp and Circumstance March No. 1'' ("Land of Hope and Glory") * Edward Elgar, The Wand of Youth, Suite No. 1 * César Franck, Symphony in D minor, first and second movements * Edvard Grieg, Peer Gynt: "Morning Mood" and "In the Hall of the Mountain King" ** "Morning Mood" is frequently heard when Mother Nature makes her appearance) * Edvard Grieg, Lyric Suite, "March of the Dwarfs" * Albert Ketèlbey, In a Persian Market * Lev Knipper, Cavalry of the Steppes * Zoltán Kodály, Háry János Suite * Franz Liszt, Piano Concerto No. 1 * Franz Liszt, Totentanz * Franz Liszt, [[Transcendental Étude No. 6 (Liszt)|Transcendental étude No. 6]], "Vision" * Felix Mendelssohn, Spring Song * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, The Magic Flute * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, The Marriage of Figaro * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Symphony No. 35 in D major, K.385 "Haffner", 4th movement, "The Smurflings" episode. Just a very slowed down version. * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Symphony No. 0 in G minor, K.550, 1st movement, (episode "The Haunted Smurfs") * Modest Mussorgsky, Pictures at an Exhibition: Gnomus, Tuileries, Gargamel's theme variation about 1.5 minutes in, and a scene segue part about 10 minutes in, are used in the cartoon. * Modest Mussorgsky, Night on the Bare Mountain * Sergey Prokofiev, Symphony No. 1 ("Classical"): Gavotta * Sergey Prokofiev, Romeo and Juliet * Sergey Prokofiev, Peter and the Wolf * Sergey Prokofiev, Lieutenant Kijé * Sergey Prokofiev, Scythian Suite * Sergei Rachmaninov, Prelude in G minor * Maurice Ravel, Gaspard de la nuit: Le gibet * Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov, Scheherazade * Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov, The Snow Maiden: Dance of the Tumblers * Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov, The Golden Cockerel * Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov, Flight of the Bumblebee * Gioachino Rossini, William Tell Overture * Camille Saint-Saëns, Symphony No. 3 ("Organ"), first movement * Franz Schubert: Rosamunde: Ballet Music No. 2 * Franz Schubert: Serenade * Franz Schubert, Symphony No. 8 ("Unfinished"), first movement. * Jean Sibelius, Finlandia * Richard Strauss, Till Eulenspiegels lustige Streiche * Igor Stravinsky, The Firebird * Igor Stravinsky, The Rite of Spring * Igor Stravinsky, Petrushka: Russian Dance * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Natha Waltz * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, The Nutcracker * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, The Seasons: June, August * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Swan Lake * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Symphony No. 4: Finale (Allegro con fuoco) * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Symphony No. 6 ("Pathétique"), second theme from first movement. * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Romeo and Juliet Fantasy Overture * Richard Wagner, Die Meistersinger von Nürnberg Overture * Richard Wagner, The Ring Syndication The show was formerly distributed by Worldvision Enterprises (now CBS Television Distribution). It is now distributed by Warner Bros. Television Distribution, as Time Warner is the current owner of all Hanna-Barbera properties, having inherited them in their 1996 merger with Turner Broadcasting. Some episodes are available through the online video service In2TV. Home media releases Region 1 Warner Home Video released the complete first season on DVD in two volume sets in 2008. Despite high sales of both sets, no further seasons have yet been released. Warner Home Video later released a series of three single disc releases of The Smurfs in 2009, each containing 5 episodes from the second season. A two-disc DVD was set to be released in 2011 to tie into the theatrical film with 10 episodes culled from the entire run of the series, but included episodes from the second season instead. Another DVD with both Smurfs Christmas specials was released later that year. It is unknown when Warner Archive will release the rest of the show's complete seasons (as part of the Hanna-Barbera Classics Collection series). Region 2 Fabulous Films and Arrow Films have released the first five seasons on DVD in the UK. The company has also released the film The Smurfs and the Magic Flute on Blu-ray and DVD, as well as several compilation DVDs, containing themed specials from the show. Sony Pictures Home Entertainment has announced the release of the full Series in 9 Season Sets on DVD in Germany, with German sound only, beginning in August 2011. Region 4 Magna Home Entertainment has released various best-of volume collections on DVD. *''The Smurfs and the Magic Flute'' has been released, but a new 'Original Collector's Edition' with new packaging released on 2 September 2011. *The Smurfs – Time Travellers (3 Disc Set) was released on 5 November 2008. *The Smurfs – Smurfette Collection (3 Disc Set) was released on 1 September 2009. *The Smurfs – Papa Smurf Collection (3 Disc Set) was released on 4 November 2009. *The Smurfs – Favourites Collection (6 Disc Box Set) was released on 29 June 2010. *The Smurfs – Just Smurfy 1 (Box Set) (BONUS Figurine) was released on 3 November 2010. *The Smurfs – Just Smurfy 2 (Box Set) (BONUS Figurine) was released on 3 November 2010. *The Smurfs – Just Smurfy 3 (Box Set) (BONUS Figurine) was released on 1 December 2010. *The Smurfs – Just Smurfy 4 (Box Set) (BONUS Figurine) was released on 2 March 2011. *The Smurfs – Complete Season 1 (3 Disc Digipak) and The Smurfs – Complete Season 2 (3 Disc Digipak) were released on 24 August 2011. *The Smurfs – Complete Season 3 (4 Disc Digipak) and The Smurfs – Complete Season 4 (4 Disc Digipak) were released on 5 October 2011. *The Smurfs – Complete Season 5 (3 Disc Digipak) was released on 1 December 2011. *The Smurfs – Complete Season 6 (5 Disc Digipak) was released on 4 January 2012. *The Smurfs – Complete Season 7 (5 Disc Digipak), The Smurfs – Complete Season 8 (2 Disc Digipak) were released on 1 August 2013. *The Smurfs – Complete Season 9 (3 Disc Digipak) was released on 14 August 2013. *The Smurfs – Ultimate Collection 1: Limited Edition – Seasons 1–5 (18 Disc Box Set) released on 24 August 2011. *The Smurfs – Ultimate Collection 2: Limited Edition – Seasons 6–9 (16 Disc Box Set) released on 2 November 2011. In popular culture * The animated versions of Papa Smurf and Brainy Smurf were featured in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Hefty Smurf also makes a brief cameo in the beginning of the movie with the other Smurfs, his only line being, "Who Smurfed the bell?" Smurfette is shown on the promotional poster and VHS cover artwork, but was not seen in the special. Harmony Smurf made a small cameo as the Smurfs comic book was flipping through pages. * Gargamel and Azrael made guest appearances on Family Guy in 2009. * The Smurfs were often parodied in Robot Chicken where Danny Goldman reprises his role of Brainy Smurf while Dan Milano voiced Papa Smurf and Seth Green voiced Gargamel. * In the Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law episode "Guitar Control", a tank can be seen destroying a Smurf house. Notes External links * The Smurfs at Big Cartoon DataBase * * pt:Os Smurfs ro:Smurfii Category:1981 American television series debuts Category:1990 American television series endings Category:1980s American animated television series Category:1990s American animated television series Category:American action television series Category:American children's adventure television series Category:American children's animated television series Category:American children's comedy television series Category:American children's fantasy television series Category:BBC children's television programmes Category:English-language television programming Category:NBC network shows Category:Smurfs on television Category:Television series based on Belgian comics Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera Category:USA Cartoon Express Category:Television series set in the Middle Ages Category:Animated fantasy television series Category:1981 television series debuts Category:1990 television series endings